warriorcatcreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dark meow
My talk page first of all inappropriate pics will be erased and the person will be blocked.and no swearing either.younger people might use this wiki and see something they shouldnt if you swear. if you need anything or you have a question dont be afraid to ask.by the way i will except picture requests too.by the way make sure you sign your posts by pressing the signature button.also always put a little title to separate your post from someone elses post. my messages I know that it's well thought out, but it took me a while to actually get here!! I hope the warriors wiki people don't get mad at me for being here!!! There!! I have just finished Editing your page on Darkshard! Hope you like it!! 15:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 There I've just edited Darkstar's page!! 13:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar I'm not being mean, but Spiderclaw say's that I left you in the dust in Achievment points!!!!! 15:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 I don't like you!!Spiderclaw11 15:44, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 Hey, Did You Know? Hawkheart is my friend and I recommened her to this wiki. 12:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 I just don't like you for 3 reasons: !. You are dumb. 2. You don't use proper punctuation 3. U don't use capitalization!Spiderclaw11 12:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 hi there dark meow. Can you be my friend? I'm really sorry!! (Not! Loser!! Mcstinkypants!!)Spiderclaw11 12:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 Hey. Dark meow, Cloudskye thinks tht I took tht image from Warriors wiki, but I found it on Google. 12:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 I didn't say she took it from WW. I said is was from WW. There's a difference. Google shows a lot of WW's lineart and such, actually. ---Cloudskye 13:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ignore my last post. If you want know how I found this wik, I was surfing WW and saw your name! I saw Make a clan wiki, and was interested!! 14:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 I'm upset! Spiderclaw11 got me banned from WW! 15:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Hi I'm really sorry! I got Leafstar22 got kicked off. Can you make me a character?Spiderclaw11 21:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 Dark Meow! My page: Kits that are special- Spiderclaw11 Put Retardkit!!! 12:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Thank you for leaving that mewssage on cloudskye's page. 22:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Excuse me? I stopped messaging her a while ago. I would like it if you left me alone as well. All I did was ask her to remove an image. I don't care what you say, I'm an adult, and I would like a little respect. I don't care if you're an admin or not. It's image theft, because the real picture is on Warriors Wiki. Here it is. --Cloudskye I want him to be..... white with a black paw Long battle scars Bushy tail Jay blue eyes And can you make him with his mate? She is dark brown Has two kits Stumpy tail Honey eyes. The kits are black with light brown stripes and green eyes.Spiderclaw11 15:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 Spiderclaw is out of hand. Plz do somet hing about him.-- 18:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar If that.message waz yours... My answer is yes. He is so mean 2 me.-- 16:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Leafstar I am so happy about having somewhere to go on weekends!!-- 17:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Leafy Hey, Dark Meow, can u make me a leader charart? Details below Long, black and white fur. Electric blue eyes Two clawed ears Long, brown tail Make her with her kit Tiny, black short furred Amber eyes single white paw Thanx -- 17:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar22 Images You are gonna block Cloudskye? You MUST remove that image of Leafstar for ANOTHER website, or you WILL be in trouble. 13:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey.That 2nd charart request is from me.-- 17:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar Yes, you need to remove it Leafstar. If you don't your wiki can be shut down. It happens. 23:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) She's referring to this image, dark meow. If you get rid of it, you have my word that I will leave you alone for good. =) 00:49, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I hope this doesn't happen again. =) 01:01, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Sometimes that happens. Next time though, when someone asks you to remove it, don't call them a vandal and such. Plus, Leafstar has vandalized my user page over this, something I'm not happy about. Proof can be seen here, and can you ask her not to do it again? 01:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It was a general comment, and some advice in case something like this happens again. Trust me, running a wiki can be hard when people don't know how to work with one another. =/ 01:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Now I know why you were gonna block Cloudskye.... You were thinking about the user, not the image. Oh well, you just need to tell Leafstar22, to next time, don't do it. 13:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, no. I did not vandalize cloudskyes page-- 21:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Leafstar >.< Hello, Dark meow. My name is Twilightheart200. I'm from Warriors Wiki. I've noticed your . Some of them are still Warriors Wiki Linearts. You've just traced over them and colored them in. That is unacceptable. I know the issue that happened here with Skye, and I don't need the same confliction, as my life is hard as it is. Please delete them, as they are not your original creation. And this time, let's refrain from a fight, and please don't deny it. I recognize the linearts when I see them. --Twilightheart200 22:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sad right now. I got banned for a week in warriors wiki. I'm really mad at Rainleg and cloudskye. Please help. 17:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I got banned cause I said beware of cloudskye and her posse. I also said beware of spiderclaw11. I don't think that is bad. Do you? Kitsufox banned me do I can't talk to my new friend. Is that aslo fair? 21:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cloudskye is bothering me again. He got me banned from WW! Please ban him from here. Oh, can you report him to Kitsufox from here? 22:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Leafstar's Ban Hey, Dark meow. How's the wiki coming along? I just came to tell you that Leafstar's ban is only for a week. She can come back to WW after that. XDDDD 22:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, I am a girl. ^ Please forgive Cloudskye! She actually really nice. Read my page to see what she offered me. 22:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Charactar Cloudskye is making my friend and his mate a character! That is the nicest any one has done to me today. I'm her new best friend! 01:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? I will be in the chatroom if you need me contact my page. 13:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'll be on amother wiki. Contact me soon. 21:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) How? I don't know how to get in a chat. Can you come to my page? I really need to talk to you. 21:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I just started on wiki. What do you do? Hi! I want him to be A large black and white tabby Yellow eyes Long battle scars Name: Hawkstar Gender: Male Orange flash on right side Gray spots in flash. Hawkstar45 Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why don't you anser me? I need to talk to some one on here.Hawkstar45 00:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) What do we do on this wiki? 22:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I will! 01:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo. That last message isnt mine.... But this one is. I accep-- 21:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC)t dark meow.